


the number two files

by staellula



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boxer!Diego, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staellula/pseuds/staellula
Summary: a collection of drabbles and one-shots originally posted on tumblr (@belowva).
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. trust

“Drop the knife, now.”

“It doesn’t have to be like this” Diego calmly tries to bargain, keeping his voice down. “You can let her go and we’ll settle this thing once and for all, just you and me.”

As the two men argue, you try to keep yourself from breaking down.

Your evening started out fine. Normal, even. You got out of work a little late and your boyfriend picked you up, as he does, everyday. You were walking hand in hand towards your home, when, out of seemingly nowhere, a strange man walks out of a dark alleyway as you pass in front of it and grabs you in a chokehold. You could only guess he had a personal vendetta against your vigilante boyfriend, just like every other criminal in this city. You also guessed Diego knew exactly who he was, because he asked no questions.

“Like hell she doesn’t. You took away everything I had, now I take your little girlfriend.” You hear the man say, you can feel his breath on the back of your head. “I said drop. the. knife. Are you deaf, boy?”

You watch your boyfriend reluctantly let go of the knife he’s holding, a small silver flash falling with a clang! on the ground, echoes through the alleyway. His hand twitches and it closes in a fist, but his face is still impassive. Now with both hands unoccupied, he makes a small motion forward, one foot in front of the other and… big mistake.

The grip on your neck tightens with a yank, sending you backwards into the man’s hold. You choke involuntarily, gasping for air.

“You take one more step and I snap her pretty little neck.” The stranger bellows from behind you. “I mean it! Stay the fuck away.” 

What you see in front of you is not the sweet man you’re lucky to call yours, but the vigilante, instead. The Kraken. His father’s Number Two. Diego’s eyes are as sharp as his knives when they look into yours - you ground yourself in them - while he whispers, firmly and loud enough for you to hear “You know what to do, I trust you.”

And you do. Your captor has no time to react as you grab his forearm, leaning a little bit forward, just enough to gain momentum, and backwards again, hitting your head on his nose, full force. Stumbling back, with a shout, he lets go of you, which gives Diego a clear view of his head. At that same moment, he takes another hidden knife and throws, swiftly and effortlessly, right between the other man’s eyes.

After the man is down, your wobbling legs can’t hold you up any longer. You fall to your knees, scraping them a little bit when they impact on the hard concrete below, coughing, and Diego is onto you in a second. When the coughing fit stops, the sound of your own heartbeat, drumming loudly in your ears, and Diego’s soft cooing is all you can hear while you try to make sense of what just happened. 

“You did so well, baby. So well. I’m so proud of you.” His hands are enveloping each side of your face, and as his thumbs caress your cheeks gently, you can feel a slight tremble in his hands too. In spite of his cool façade, you knew he was just as scared as you were. You turn your head to the right, nuzzling it into his warm hand, and give his pulse a small, barely there kiss, just above the black lines of his umbrella tattoo.

“I know. I had a good teacher.”

Diego exhales, letting out a shaky, relieved laugh. “How’s your neck? Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“Just a little sore, but I’m fine.” You assure him. “Can you help me up?”

He does as you ask, bringing you to your feet, slowly, as you steady yourself. Now standing, Diego brings his forehead down to yours and you meet him halfway, brushing your nose with his. The two of you share a brief, but intense, kiss that says more than the two of you can express right now. _Thank you. I’m so happy you’re okay. Please don’t scare me like that again. I can’t lose you._

When you pull away, the reality of what you just lived finally hits you, “There’s a dead man behind me, isn’t there?”

“Yeah… About that…” Diego glances behind you, assessing the damage that was done. “Lend me your phone? I hope Five is home.”


	2. confessional

Under the comfortable silence and the hidden glances shared between you and Diego, sitting on the old leather couch of the Hargreeves manor in the dead of the night, you can hear his sister’s voice echoing in your mind.

“He looks at you every time you look away.”

The first time Allison told you that, you scoffed and dismissed her. You were sure she was just telling you that because she’d been trying to set the two of you together since the first time she introduced you. But now, after a while of your best friend’s meddling you realized your crush may not be as one-sided - because you started noticing that Diego did look at you when he thought you did not see him.

And it made you giddy, like a teenage girl - all the stolen looks and the subtle-not-so-subtle flirting. Despite all this, though, the man’s closed off demeanor still intimidated you a little, not to the point of driving you away, but enough for you to not be sure how to approach him about your feelings.

So, here you were, pining for your friend’s brother, who’s been quieter than usual all evening. After the siblings and you had one too many drinks - except for Diego, who’s “body is a temple”, according to himself - everyone had excused themselves for the night, except for the two of you and, well, Klaus, who had forgone going to bed altogether and slept fitfully on the chair across from you.

“So… what got you like this tonight?” You decide to press, turning your body to face Diego better, tucking your folded legs under you.

“Like this how?” Diego asks back, his voice as smooth as the low lights that envelop you. 

“Sulky. More than the usual, of course." 

He matches your smirk for a second, but then it fades. "Job gone wrong… It’s over though, there’s nothing I can change.”

“What happened?”

“You wouldn’t understand, Y/N.” You furrow your eyebrows at that, not understanding the sudden hostility.

“Yeah, I really won’t if you don’t even tell me.”

“I’m sorry…" Diego sighs. “I’m just tired of being angry all the time.”

“What’s wrong with anger?” You insist. “Anger is better than tears, better than grief, better than guilt.”

“Yeah, but it’s eating me alive.” His deep brown eyes bore into yours when he confesses. “I can’t live like this anymore.”

Diego’s voice is low and vulnerable. He didn’t say much - you know this must be hard for him - but you can see he’s pouring out his heart to you, in his own way. You reach for his hand, resting in the middle of you, and cover it with yours, running your thumb delicately over it.

"Well, you don’t have to.” You’re uncertain on how to comfort him, but you try anyway. “I’m sure there’s a lot of things that can make you happy, instead. You just have to start looking for them.”

He only nods, slowly, at your attempt to ease his mind. Then, unexpectedly, he simply holds your hand, letting his fingers entwine with yours. Looking at the scene that unfolds between you both, you’re at a loss for words.

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do.”

When you wake up the next morning, in that same couch, to the sound of an argument between a half awake Klaus and an aggravated Five about coffee, your hands are still joined together, and Diego’s peaceful, still sleeping, face is inches away from yours.


	3. one dance

“They’re so cute I wanna cry.”

Diego chuckles at your remark, taking another swig of his beer. “Yeah, I kinda wanna vomit.”

You two have been leaning comfortably on the counter of the bar, watching Klaus and Dave dance while the house band played some oldies - and they were, in fact, cute, dancing like there was no one around.

They were the ones who convinced Diego to come out tonight, his brother arguing that he needed to unwind a little - which wasn’t untrue, he really did need a night out - but what ended up convincing him was that you were coming.

Diego has known you for almost as long as you know Klaus. You and his brother went to college together, and are thick as thieves ever since, bonding over whatever quirky, supernatural shenanigans you were both interested in. The first time he saw you, he was waiting for Klaus in the former’s dorm room, sitting on his ratty twin bed, when you storming in without knocking - one look at your surprised face, adorably sputtering an apology, and Diego was completely enamored by you.

He admits he feels stupid, harboring a one-sided crush on his younger brother’s best friend, but as cliche as it was, he can’t help it. You don’t make it easy on him either, with your wit and you smile and your knowing eyes, drawing him in more and more each time. 

All he did, however, was admire you from a distance, no matter how much Klaus teased him for it.

“Nah, you don’t.” You shoulder him jokingly on the arm, scrunching your nose. “I know what you want, though.”

Diego freezes, but doesn’t let it show. If you only knew… “Oh, yeah?” He does his best for his voice to stay smooth. “And what is that?”

He wants to kiss the smirk that takes over your lips right out of your mouth. You don’t answer him right away, instead you take a long sip of your drink, eyeing him as you do it. “You wanna dance with me.”

How can he say no to that? “You know what? I do.”

Your smile alone makes it worth it. “C'mon, then!” He lets you take his hand, relishing the feeling of your smaller hand in his, while you pull him to the front of the small stage. There, the light is dimmed and the music is louder, pounding into his ears and making his heart beat faster - only the music isn’t the only thing that’s doing it.

Diego blames the alcohol, but it’s like the world dissolves around him. All he can see is you, entranced by your presence, moving along with your body like it called for him. He felt light, lighter than he’s felt in a long time, letting you guide him through the sounds. 

You’re laughing, loud and free, at one of his moves when the band finishes the upbeat song they were playing. Then, a familiar tune begins - a slow song.

The look in your eyes is frantic, for a moment, as if you’re trying to look for a way out. Maybe you were trying not to make things awkward, but now that Diego had you right in front of him, he wasn’t letting you go that easy.

“I’m gonna…”

“Just one more song, c'mon.” He reaches out for you, a hand stretched as an invitation. 

He doesn’t try to hide his grin when you take it.

Your hands lift to his shoulders, and he wraps his around your waist - you’re closer than you’ve ever been, and now that you’re here, he doesn’t want to let go. The two of you move, gently, one step to the left, and one to right, swaying along with the drums. He unconsciously pulls you further into him, making your chest brush his - you don’t back away, tilting your head up to meet his eyes.

You’re so close he can almost taste you - and oh how much does he want to. It was now, or never. Diego leans down, looking you in the eye to look for some sign of rejection, but he only found your wide eyes shining at his - you’re the one that closes the distance, then, capturing his lips with yours.

The kiss is slow, allowing him to feel all of you - your soft lips, the vague taste of fruit on your tongue, your chest moving with your labored breathing. He tightens his grip on your waist, kneading your flesh through your top, making you release the sweetest sigh into the kiss - a sound he plans to pull out of you more often.

When the music ends, you’re the first to pull away. Diego, doesn’t hesitate, then. He doesn’t want this to end now.

“Come home with me.” It’s not a question - he’s not asking because now he is sure.

It’s not a question, but you answer anyway. “I’d love to.”


	4. no excuses

It’s dawning when you try to sneak out of Diego’s bed. The early morning chill sends a shiver down your naked spine, your body still pleasantly sore while you grab your clothes from where they lay thrown haphazardly on the boiler room’s floor.

You feel his eyes burning on you the entire time.

“Quit it or I’ll bite.” There’s no use in ignoring him, Diego is too damn perceptive. There was no use in trying to be sneaky either, given that he was a light sleeper. You try to keep to your resolve of leaving, anyway.

“Is this a threat or a promise?” 

His low voice is raspy from sleep, igniting some more than recent memories. You look back at him, sliding back into your skirt, wiggling your ass a little more than you need to. He’s sitting up now, only the grey sheet covering the lower half of his bare body - there’s a shine you know very well in his dark eyes.

“Knowing you, both.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” He assures. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Confused, you turn on your feet to see him. Sitting in bed, looking completely debauched and a cat-like grin on his mouth, Diego holds a small piece of black lace in one of his hands. Your underwear.

“Shit.” Mumbling a curse under your breath and letting out a huff, you can’t believe you let him keep that. “Gimme.”

“No, I think I’ll keep it.” Stubborn idiot. “Give you an excuse to come back.”

With a sigh, you close the brief space to his small bed. His eyes never leave your face when you straddle his lap, feeling his warm skin beneath the sheet. You steal one, two, three small kisses from his lips while reaching for the garment in his grasp. 

Diego lets it go, only to reach for your thighs, squeezing them in his calloused hands. Your hips move forward on their own accord, making him grab you harder.

You fight back a moan. “I don’t need an excuse, D. You’re the excuse.”

He can’t look into your eyes after your whispered admission. Diego could face all kinds of monsters, but facing his own feelings was a whole other struggle - and you knew that. He hides his face on your neck, kissing over the darkening marks he left the night before.

“Stay, then.”


	5. miss you

“What are you doing here?” You ask the man sitting on your doorstep. Looking a little worse for wear - a swollen purple bruise on his cheek and a split lip, both which do nothing to diminish his handsome features. It makes you flinch slightly, and you pray that he doesn’t notice. It’s not my problem anymore, you tell yourself.

Making yourself busy searching for your keys in your purse, you walk right past him.

Diego takes a second too long to answer - you beat him to it, going on a tangent. “If you’re here to get the rest of your stuff your brothers already did that for you. Also you can tell Luther I know he was the one who made a mess in the kitchen, because Ben is too tidy and Klaus is…”

“Actually…” He interrupts you. “I just miss you.”

Your hand falls at your side and your key is left hanging at the door. Holding your breath, you close your eyes to calm your heartbeat growing increasingly faster.

“Should have thought of that you broke up with me.”

You don’t want to sound so bitter. You never wanted any of this, you just wanted Diego. Nevertheless, things are never the way we want them to be.

“I know, I didn’t.” He admits, standing now. You can feel the smell of his cologne from the close distance, and imagine the feel of his body beneath the worn black jacket. “I’m a fucking fool, and you don’t have to listen to me if you don’t want to, but I’d really like it if you did.”

The earnest look in his warm brown eyes is enough to break you - enough for you to reach out. You take the bruised side of his face in your hand, sliding your thumb delicately over the swelling.

“Took a beating yesterday, didn’t you?" 

"Not my fault.” Diego implies, you know what he means. He takes your hand and takes it to his lips, kissing the back of it. “I was distracted.”

You roll your eyes playfully, knowing you already lost this battle. And you’d lose it a hundred times if it meant that he’d look at you the way he is now.

“Come in, fighting man. But if you think you’re forgiven, you are very wrong."


	6. impulse

You didn’t think.

In one second, all the men were scattered all over the ground, and in the next, one of them was standing up on unsteady legs, aiming his pistol precariously at Diego’s direction. You didn’t think, you just acted - throwing yourself in front of him, you brought one hand forward, sending the man flying across the room, but you weren’t fast enough. Those seconds it took for you to move were sufficient for him to shoot, hitting you in the shoulder.

It wasn’t the first bullet you took, nor would it be the last, but it hurt all the same. You were sent to the ground with the strength of the impact, and Diego was leaning down on you in that same moment.

“For fuck’s sake, what’s wrong with you?” Though his tone was harsh, his voice was trembling, and his eyes were wild. He began to put pressure on your wound, staining his hands with your blood.

“You know, a thank you would be nice.” Pulling through the dull ache that spread through your right side, you could still get a rise from him. “I just saved your life.”

Diego couldn’t look at your face. He kept concentrating himself on stopping your bleeding, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed in frustration. “You didn’t have to. Shouldn’t have to. What were you thinking? Could’ve gotten yourself killed, Y/N.”

Your vision was blurring and you were fighting against the fatigue that was trying to take you over. Diego’s voice sounded distant, like a dream.

He looked like a dream. Like an avenging angel, dark and made of stone, hovering just above you. You could see his lips moving, but it appeared no sound came from it - you recognized the sound of your name, as a warm hand cradled your head.

Your answer came delayed. “There's… not much I wouldn’t do… for you…”

The tears on Diego’s eyes were missed by your distorted vision, as was his response as you lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one will have a sequel! soon-ish ;)


	7. just tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small little drabble written for @acdeaky‘s december writing challenge, day two: cozy night in.

Leaving you is always difficult.

Before you, there was no hesitation, there was no worrying - no one cared if he made it back in one piece or not. Now, it was leaving a piece of him everytime he walked through the door, one half of his heart waiting for him to return.

Diego knows he shouldn't complain. This is the life he chose for himself, or the one that was chosen for him, it didn't matter. He did what he had to do, and he was damn good at it - but he would be lying if he said he wouldn't trade it for spending more time with you.

He never did, though. No matter how many times he almost gave in.

Tonight was one of those nights.

You're lying on the couch, draped in your favorite fuzzy blanket, with one hand supporting your head. Looking peaceful, but you're not sleeping - you were only tired from a long day of work. The cold that entered through the walls of your apartment didn't help, and he knows how much you hate the cold, always complaining about your place's bad insulation - and he'd always say he'd fix it, but never found the time to do it.

After strapping in his harness and checking for his domino mask, he kneels beside the couch to say goodbye.

"Baby, I'm heading out." He murmurs, trying not to disturb you too much. While he brushes a stray strand of hair behind your ear, you stir, opening your eyes.

"Can't you stay?" A whisper was enough to make him start to crack.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Jus' cold." Your hand reaches for his face, your fingers warm for where they lay under the blanket. They caress his cheek, travelling down to his chin, and back up again, and Diego leans into your touch. "You could stay and keep me warm. We can put on a movie and I'll even let you make fun of my choice without complaining."

He laughs with a huff. "That would be a first."

"Think you can do that?" Your fingers still, his world stills with them as he looks into your pretty, pleading eyes - tired with sleep, but filled with love. Always loving, his sweet girl. For someone who never saw himself worthy of such affection, it never failed to amaze him. "Just for one night?"

With a sigh, Diego hides his face on the crook of your neck, defeated. There is not much you could ask of him that he would deny you, and he isn't about to start now.

"Just for one night." He repeated against your warm skin, breathing in your scent.

As you let out a content hum, he imagines the satisfied smile on your face - one he can't see, but knows it's there - and thinks to himself, _I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot of soft!diego in this, i can't help it, he's my weakness


	8. three words

"I love you."

Three words are all that it takes to make time stop. Silence fills the room that was just now echoing your laughter while you went on a very colorful rant about your week at work and shared a beer with your best friend on his battered, old couch.

Now, you sit across from him, mouth agape, trying to make sense of what spilled out of his lips and holding onto the cold bottle resting in your hand like your life depended on it, the condensation running through your fingers not even bothering you anymore.

"You love me?"

"N-no… I mean, I…"

"You _don't_ love me?" Narrowing your eyes, you wait to see how far Diego can go.

"No! I do… Shit, this came out all wrong." If you were not so taken aback it would be fun to watch Diego stumble through his words, trying to find a way out of the situation he just put himself in. Not that you wanted for him to find a way out, though, this way was just fine. "This isn't how I imagined it would go."

A shit-eating grin takes your face before you can hold it, eyes glinting with amusement.

You waited for this for so long, knowing your attraction wasn't one-sided - you were not oblivious to the way Diego looked at you, even if you were good at pretending you didn't see it - keeping your mouth shut so you wouldn't "ruin your friendship" or whatever bullshit excuse you told yourself because you were too scared to face the music. 

Diego has always been the bravest of the two of you - it made sense that he would be the first one to break. Even if it was like this: in true Diego Hargreeves fashion, impulsive and uncontrolled, but earnest to the core.

"So, you imagined it?"

"God, Y/N… I understand if you don't feel the same, but don't do this to me, please-"

"I do, actually." Taking pity on him, you decide it's time to come clean as well. A small pause between you dropping the glass bottle you're holding, carefully, on the floor and your confession "Feel the same. I just didn't expect you to say it like that."

Diego exhales, his chest heaves with broken laughter in disbelief. His full lips stretch in a smile - he looks away, shaking his head.

"We're fucking idiots, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we are." You smile too, unable to control yourself anymore. "I guess we're made for each other, then."

Leaning in, one hand reaching out to cradle your face, Diego looks longingly at your mouth, then back at your eyes. His voice comes out soft and low, breath caressing your lips. "I guess we are."

A bright, blue light and a loud crashing noise cut in the middle of the living room, startling both of you. Diego halts in place and you gasp, backing into the cushions.

Number Five stands there, unamused and looking pissed, as always.

"No time to explain, just come with me." He addresses his brother, who is also looking unamused, but infinitely more pissed off. 

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Do I look like I care?" Five deadpans. "Hi, Y/N, by the way."

You nod at him. "You could have better timing, kid."

"I'm not a… whatever. Say bye-bye to your girlfriend, we're leaving."

Diego stands reluctantly, scowling at his brother. His expression softens when he looks down at you, and you do your best to throw him half a smile.

You notice he doesn't correct Five when he calls you his girlfriend.

"Stay. I'll be back in no time." He assures you. His eyes are warm when he reaches to run his thumb through your cheek, not wanting to let go yet. "And, then… we can continue this, whatever this was…"

"Okay. I'll hold you to it."

"Please do."

On the other side of the room, Five - who had already turned his back to you - rolls his eyes. "Ugh. I don't have time for this."

_"Shut up."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that good "confessing your feelings and getting interrupted" trope... never gets old.


	9. keep you safe

"You can't keep me safe from everything, you know?"

"I'll be damned if I don't at least try."

A long sigh fell out of your lips as you leaned down and hid your head in your hands, already tired of the discussion you knew was heading your way. You knew you could be stubborn, but you could never compete with him. "That's not how it works, Diego."

It was cold inside Diego’s old car, the chill of the winter night seeping through the open cracks on the windows. It was fogging the air with your breathing and blurring the glass just a little bit. The wind matched the ice cold, sinking feeling inside your chest anytime you even thought about leaving the car.

That happened a lot when you parked in front of your parents’ house - the only difference was that tonight, you had Diego. Your plan was to come alone, say hi and make some excuse to leave before they could say anything that made you regret visiting them, but your boyfriend insisted on coming with you, and you just couldn’t say no to him.

What you hoped for was that Diego would never have to meet them. Not that you were ashamed of him - quite the contrary - you just didn’t want him near them, their unnecessary comments and their the overall atmosphere of your childhood home.

“It would work if you just let me!” He countered, frustrated. This was not the first time you had this talk. Diego knew how you felt, and he knew of your wish, but he never stopped worrying. It was a mixture of his want, his need, to help and be of service - a hero complex didn’t begin to cover it - and his unconditional love for you.

You were nothing but grateful for it - for him - but this was something you needed to go through by yourself.

Looking at him, you didn’t know what else to say. “I can’t. I can’t let you, you have enough to deal with, you don’t need…”

“What I don’t need is having you going back home crying every single time you come see them. It’s not fucking fair and I’m the one who has to pick up the pieces and I’m tired. I’m tired of seeing you cry because of them, Y/N. It breaks my heart”

The truth of his words made you stop.

“Baby, I know you pride yourself on being strong, and I love you for it…” He reached for your hand, holding it in his. Then, all you could do is listen. “...but you don’t have to be strong all the time. I won’t let them hurt you again, I promise. You just have to let me.”

Blinking back the tears that dare gather behind your eyelids, you took a deep breath, squeezing Diego’s hand. The fire in his voice and his will to protect you warmed you from the inside out, making the night seem just a bit brighter.

“Okay. I think I can do that.”


	10. a little fun *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get bored during a long stakeout, and decide to do something else with your time. (implied vigilante!reader)

“What are you doing?”

_Touché._

A self-satisfied smirk slowly grows on your face as you lean into Diego’s side on the driver’s seat. The hand that creeps a little too close to the zipper of his tight black pants is stopped by deft fingers at the same time that the vigilante’s gaze finds your eyes. “Y/N…”

"If we're gonna stay here all night, the least we can do is have a little fun."

You can tell every small expression on Diego's face, so close that your breaths mingle with every exhale. His eyes narrow only slightly, head tilting forward in silent defiance. "Aren't you always having a little fun?"

Like anything he does, his remark is tinged with fire, his low, sensual voice filling the tight space between you - it makes you want to stoke it just a bit more just to see what happens. The problem is that when you start, you don't know how to quit. Lucky for you, neither does Diego, and that was what brought you to most situations like this.

Situations in which you should be on a look out for a dangerous criminal, but you're bored out of your after hours of no suspicious movement way into the night, and all you can think of is getting your hands on the man beside you.

You free your hand from his lax hold, running it up his abdomen over his black shirt, spreading your fingers over his broad chest, a faux sweet smile on your lips. "Shut up."

Without warning, you capture his mouth in a kiss, sucking his bottom lip into yours. Diego responds in tandem, lunging forward and kissing you back with fervor. You grab the back of his turtleneck, whimpering into the kiss as he reaches for your thigh and squeezes it.

Breaking apart, chests heaving, mouths still open, you stare at each other, waiting for the next move. Anticipation felt heavy in the air. From the corner of your eye, you see Diego reaching back without looking away. His seat is pulled all the way back in a hurry, and then he whispers, desire heavy on his tongue "C'mere."

You climb into his waiting lap eagerly - a little too eager, but pride be damned - settling your thighs outside of his spread ones. Resuming the kiss, you grind yourself on the growing buldge restricted by his jeans. 

"Is that one of your knives or are you happy to see me?" You can't help but murmur it.

You're hit with a sudden smack on your ass, followed by a rough squeeze on the soft flesh. Keening into his touch, you swallow back a moan. "You're acting too funny for someone so needy."

"'M not needy."

"Yeah?" He challenges huskily. "You sure?" 

With Diego, there's never a bark without a bite. One of his slender hands slides into your leggings and past the band of your panties, cupping your pussy with long fingers, feeling the slick coating your center. You try not to whimper as you grind into his hand, eyelids falling half-open - Diego only hums, all smug grin and smart dark eyes. His fingers circle your clit in a lazy pace, watching you seek more, your hands grabbing shoulders tightly. Screw it, he could tease you later.

"Do something." You plead in a whisper. "Please."

Two fingers enter your sopping hole, working your inner walls slowly, hitting that spot he already knows oh-so-well. Biting your lip, you let your eyes close as you match his movements with your hips. "Like that, baby? Just like that?"

You hate it when he calls you baby. You hate when his eyes soften - like you know they are now. You can almost see it, and you hate it how much you long for it, warm brown eyes filled with something akin to devotion. All you can do is nod, being consumed by the knot growing in your core, trembling as he works his fingers inside you, increasing in speed.

"You feel so fucking good. So wet for me…" A wet kiss is placed on your neck, followed by another, and another. Impatiently, you open the button of his jeans, sneaking a hand into them to free his already hard cock, stroking the pulsing length. Diego sighs into your lips as your thumb rubs over the head, his head tilting backward into the seat.

He removes his fingers from your wet heat, making you jerk with the loss of the delicious streching of his thick digits. Before you can complain, he drags them over your lips, pushing them inside. You don't break eye contact as you take it, sucking them into your mouth and tongue. Your heads spins with the feeling of him into your mouth, tasting yourself on his skin.

"That you wanted? For me to work this sweet tight pussy?" He provoked. "You want my cock, baby?" 

Nodding slowly, you watch as he pulls his fingers out. 

"Hop on it, then."

Taking his offer, you scramble to remove your leggings in the cramped space of the front seat, throwing it on the floor hapzardly. You stradle him again, lowering yourself into him, inch by agonizing inch. He grunts in approval, holding your hips with steady hands, his calloused touch burning your skin. 

Sliding down, he grabs a hold of your perfect ass, guiding your movements, while you rest your forehead in his shoulder, muffling your increasing moans. Diego promptly takes a handful of hair, forcing you to look at him. "Let me hear you. Let me hear those pretty sounds, huh?" 

With a sharp thrust, he fucks into you. The hand that was on your hair moves to the base of your throat, holding it with care, but pressing just enough for your vision to blur. The pressure of his hand on your neck is almost too much, making you cry out as he continues his assault on your pussy. "That's it. Isn't that better?"

His other hand snakes around your back as you bounce on his cock, your clit bumping into the base of it with every move, making you shiver in delight. Your mouth hangs open, broken sounds coming from it as you near the precipe of your orgasm. 

"Fuck. _Fuck_ , Diego. I- Please, I need to..."

"You need to cum, I know, honey." He interrupts your plea, sliding both his hands down to your waist, helping you ride him. His own voice is shaky, almost a purr. "Cum for me, it's okay. I've got you."

It's all it takes - you cum hard, opening your mouth with a silent cry, squeezing him tight. You hear him babbling something over and over as he falls over the edge not long after, spilling into you, but your head is too far awat to notice it.

Weak and sated, he leans into your chest, resting his head on it. You lightly trace the back of his neck with your nails, making him nuzzle his nose your breastbone. Sighing contently, you feel good, warm with him still inside you. The world ourside those fogged up windows doesn't exist for a few moments - until you have to remember what you were really there for.

"Was that so hard?" The joke is stronger than you, your favorite past time - aggravating Diego.

Other than fucking him, of course.

"Don't ruin the moment, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this and future smut chapters will be marked with a * ;) hope you liked it!


	11. (try a little) tenderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this drabble with the thought of it taking place in the same universe as the last one-shot, i love the dynamic between them

Battered and bruised, you sat on one of the mismatched chairs around the table at Diego's place - the infamous boiler room of The Fighting Lion.

You wanted to make fun of him for choosing such a strange place to live. For the framed piece of embroidery from his childhood hanging on the wall. The organized mess he lived in. You couldn't, though, because there was a bleeding cut on your face that needed tending to.

It was hard to keep your eyes open due to the throbbing ache behind them. You took a beating, a bad one - if it wasn't for Diego, you don't know where you would have ended up that night. He stepped in and, while it hurt your ego to say that, saved you. That was when you found yourself being carried inside the small boiler room, head spinning and short of breath.

"Don't fall asleep on me. I'm almost done." He called out. You hadn't noticed your eyes had closed again. With a sigh, you opened them, feeling more tired by the second.

Diego looked soft through your hazy vision. It was never a word you thought to use to describe him, but he did - his dark eyes never left your face, pillowy mouth slightly ajar, while he cleaned the wound with a delicate touch, more delicate than you would have expected. Reverent, like a lover 's caress. 

Perhaps that's what it was. 

"Stop looking at me like that." It bothered you, even if you couldn't explain why. The two of you have been intimate more times than you could count, but the tenderness felt like crossing a line you weren't ready to quite yet.

"Like what?" 

You got hit pretty hard on the head. Maybe that was the reason why his voice felt so soothing, even when he was pushing you.

"You know what." You mumbled, looking down at your lap. Noticing how close he was, you saw that your legs were touching, your knee slotted in the middle of his. When you looked up, he'd already put down the blood stained cloth on the table, and was looking at you with purpose.

When you didn't look away again - how could you? - Diego leaned in, nuzzling your nose softly on yours. 

"How mad would you be if I kissed you right now?" The question is posed right at your mouth, you felt every single word.

"Right now? Not at all."

When his lips touched yours, you melted.


End file.
